The Winds of Change
by Einyora
Summary: TRADUCTION. Ace, Sabo et Luffy vivent seuls dans les montagnes de Goa. Jusqu'au jour où les pirates de Barbe blanche accostent sur l'île pour échapper à une tempête et découvrent les trois enfants.
1. Prologue

**The Winds of Change**

**(Traduction)**

Résumé : Ace, Sabo et Luffy vivent seuls dans les montagnes de Goa. Jusqu'au jour où les pirates de Barbe blanche accostent sur l'ile pour échapper à une tempête et découvrent les trois enfants.

_Bonjouuuur, Eilonwye pour vous servir !_

_Cette histoire n'est, malheureusement, pas de moi. C'est la traduction d'une fic du même nom de bloodytears87 (je mettrais le lien dans mon profil). Je ne fais que retranscrire en français, et même si mon orthographe n'est pas parfait (hahahaha, la bonne blague), j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même l'histoire. La fic en anglais étant terminée, il manque juste l'épilogue, j'essaierais de sortir les chapitres assez vite._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le ciel grondait aux couleurs des éclairs qui déchiraient la nuit. Personne ne s'était risqué à sortir, préférant la chaleur de leurs maisons à la tempête qui faisait rage. Le silence était assourdissant, et il n'y avait guère que le grondement du tonnerre pour briser cette atmosphère étouffante. Pourtant, dans une cabane cachée dans les montagnes, hors du village de Fushia et non loin du Grey Terminal, deux jeunes garçons essayaient de calmer leur petit frère effrayé.

Luffy détestait les orages, même si tout homme caoutchouc qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas être blessé par eux. A chaque grondement émit par le ciel, la peur s'installait brusquement et son cœur tressautait.

**« Shh, Lu'. »**

Ace essayait de calmer Luffy, en le berçant dans ses bras. Sabo tentait de distraire l'enfant de sept ans en lui racontant des histoires, mais cela ne marchait que jusqu'au grondement suivant.

**« T'es faible Lu' »**

Le fils de Roger le lui répétait cela à demi-mot. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situation. Il n'avait jamais eu à rassurer quelqu'un avant que Luffy n'arrive. Mais l'enfant élastique était son petit frère maintenant, et il allait devoir apprendre à comment le calmer.

Sabo finit par abandonner l'idée de distraire le garçon et alla s'asseoir au côté de ses deux frangins. Ace garda Luffy entre eux deux toute la nuit, parlant et rassurant le futur pirate jusqu'à ce que Morphée fasse enfin son oeuvre.

* * *

A l'extérieur, un énorme navire à tête de baleine cherchait un endroit où accoster, le temps que la tempête passe.

**« Terre en vue! Île droit devant !» **Le commandant de la première flotte hurlait contre le vent.

**« C'est le royaume de Goa, hein ? » **Demanda un membre de l'équipage, en tentant d'apercevoir l'ile sous la pluie battante.

**« Il semblerait oui. » **Marco se tourna vers son capitaine.

**« Devons-nous essayer d'y accoster, père ? »**

**« Si je me souviens bien, il y a un village sur cette île, Fushia, qui est sous la protection du Vice-Amiral Garp. »**

**« Garp, le héros de la marine ? » **S'exclama quelqu'un, les yeux exorbités.

**« Oui, c'est son île natale je crois. »** Barbe-Blanche resta pensif un moment. **« On n'a pas moyen de savoir s'il est là où pas en ce moment. Enfin, je préfèrais ne pas avoir à traiter avec les marines. Nous allons jeter l'ancre loin du village »**

**« Tout de suite, Père. »**

Marco rejoignit les navigateurs pour trouver où amarrer le navire.

Peu de temps après, le Moby Dick fut ancré aussi près de l'ile qu'il en était possible. L'ordre avait été donné de rester sur le navire, la majorité des pirates rejoignirent leurs cabines, le temps trouver un peu de repos, ils n'iraient explorer l'ile et se réapprovisionner que le lendemain.

* * *

Les trois frères ignoraient tous des bouleversements qu'allaient leur apporter le bateau et l'équipage qu'il transportait. Ils sentaient pourtant, tout au fond d'eux même, que le vent du changement venait de souffler.

* * *

_bloodytears87 : Je sais que c'est plutôt court, mais c'est juste le prologue. J'aime les reviews, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez et si je dois continuer. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'histoire sur ASL, mais j'aime l'idée qu'ils grandissent ensemble tous les trois, donc j'ai décidé d'écrire à mon tour sur le sujet. _

_Eilonwye : Dooonc, fin du prologue. J'espère que ça vous a plu 8D_

_N'hésitez pas à utiliser le bouton « reviews », il ne mord pas et fait plaisir ! _


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hey !_

_Un gros, gros merci pour toutes ces reviews ! Non sérieux, 14 reviews pour un petit prologue de 500 mots ... Vous gérez les gens ! Normalement j'ai pu répondre à tous les inscrits par mp, si j'ai oublié quelqu'un mae culpa._

_Concernant la fréquence parution des chapitres, je pense en traduire un par semaine. Sachant que je vais très certainement me lancer dans une autre trad en même temps, je pense que c'est le temps qu'il me faut pour écrire un truc correct. _

_Voilà la bête ! _

* * *

**« Marco ! » **

L'appel de Thatch résonna alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine, cherchant le commandant de la première flotte. Il venait juste de finir de nettoyer la cuisine après le rush du petit déj', et avait bien envie d'aller explorer l'île.

**« Qu'est-ce tu veux, yoi ? »** L'interpellé tourna son éternel regard endormi vers Thatch.

**« J'vais faire un tour sur l'île, pour voir si je peux pas trouver quelques fruits ou légumes pour les réserves. »**

**« Et t'as pas envie d'y aller seul, yoi ? »** Supposa Marco avec un sourire narquois.

**« Oui. Tu m'accompagnes, steuplaiiiit ! »** Thatch regarda Marco avec ses plus beaux yeux de chien battu, ne tirant de l'homme aux cheveux blonds qu'un rire moqueur.

**« J'avais prévu d'y aller de toute façon. »** L'interrompit Marco, alors que le commandant de la quatrième flotte commençait à mendier.

**« Allez, on se bouge ! »**

Et il sauta par-dessus la rambarde, atterrissant dans une barque.

**« Toi, enfoiré ! »** C'est un Thatch grognon qui sauta à ses côtés. **« T'aurais pu me le dire, au lieu de me laisser m'humilier! »**

**« Mais ça m'aurait enlevé le plaisir de te voir te ridiculiser, yoi. »** répondit Marco, toujours railleur.

**« Hilarant mec … »** Thatch soupira, avant de commencer à ramer vers la berge.

Arrivés sur l'île, ils remontèrent l'embarcation sur la plage. Thatch jeta un coup d'œil aux environs, notant que l'endroit avait l'air plutôt désert

**« A ton avis, personne n'habite sur ce versant de l'île ? »** Demanda-t-il à Marco, voyant que le commandant observait aussi les environs.

**« Qui sait. »** Il eut un haussement d'épaule. Ils commencèrent à remonter la plage, débouchant sur un chemin montant vers la forêt. Ils surprirent alors le léger mouvement d'un buisson, ainsi que quelques chuchotements frénétiques. Thatch éleva la voix.

**« Oi ! Y'a quelqu'un dans le coin ? » **

Les mouvements et les murmures cessèrent brusquement. Il y eut un murmure furieux.

**« Regarde ce que t'as fait Luffy ! » **

Il y eut un bruit sourd suivi d'un gémissement de douleur. Marco compris que qui que soit Luffy, il venait de se faire frapper.

**« On vous entends, yoi »** Marco parla de son habituel voix endormie. Presqu'aussitôt un silence absolue lui répondit.

**« Il n'y a personne … »** La voix d'enfant essayait de se rendre profonde et caverneuse. **« C'est juste votre imagination »**

**« Woaw ! Sérieux, Sabo ?! »** Répondit une voix haut perché pleine d'enthousiasme.

**« Tais-toi, crétin ! »** La première voix, celle en colère, siffla et un autre bruit sourd se fit entendre.

**« Aiie ! Ça fait mal … »**

Amusé Thatch se déplaça silencieusement vers les buissons, se redressant il regarda par-dessus ceux-ci, trouvant trois garçons, un petit et deux plus vieux.

**« Bien le bonjour à vous. »** les salua-t-ils avec un grand sourire.

**« Bonjouuur ~ »** Le plus jeune lui rendit son salut, un énorme sourire ornant son visage. Les deux autres lui mirent chacun un coup bien sentit.

Le plus vieux des deux enfants aux cheveux noirs s'adressa au commandant.

**« Vous êtes qui, et vous foutez quoi là ? » **

**« Les bonnes manières voudraient que vous vous présentiez avant de demander quoi que ce soit. » **Répliqua le quatrième commandant, affable comme toujours.

**« Comme tu veux »** ricana le gosse.

**« Moi c'est Luffy ! »** s'exclama le plus jeune. **« Et je serais le roi des pirates ! »** Thatch ne put retenir un éclat de rire, l'enfant avait l'air tellement sûr de lui.

**« Moi c'est Thatch ! »**

**« Dis m'sieur, t'es un pirate ? »** demanda Luffy, toute l'innocence de l'enfance imprégnant sont regard émerveillé.

**« Bien sûr ! »** Il pointa du doigt Marco, qui observait la scène derrière lui. **« Tout comme le gars là-bas. »**

**« TROP COOOOOL »** Hurla Luffy, arrachant des gémissements désespérés aux deux autres.

**« Oi, on dégage Luffy ! **» apostropha le gamin aux cheveux noir. Thatch voyait bien qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec eux, mais il n'était pas vraiment sur que ce soit à cause du fait qu'ils soient pirates.

**« Mais je veux parler aux pirates ! »** couina Luffy. Les deux autres le fusillèrent du regard. L'enfant semblait comprendre ce que cela signifiait et soupira. **« J'suppose que j'ai pas le choix, faites gaffe à vous ! »** dit-il avec un sourire avant de courir derrière ses frères.

**« Drôles de gosses »** songea Marco en les regardant s'en aller. **«Et t'as oublié de leurs demander où est-ce qu'on peut trouver de quoi remplir les calles, yoi ! »**

**« Merde ! »** grogna Thatch en réalisant qu'il avait totalement oublié. **« Bah, de toute façon ce s'rait pas une exploration si on demandait not' chemin, hein ! »**

Marco sourit sarcastiquement pendant que les deux hommes reprenaient leur chemin.

* * *

**« Allez, Luffy ! Dépêche ! » **Sabo pressait son petit frère, qui était encore une fois distrait par un quelconque insecte. Il était vraiment sidéré de l'incapacité qu'avait le plus jeune à rester concentré plus de deux minutes, quand bien même il n'avait que sept ans. Il était sûr que lui, lorsqu'il avait le même âge que Luffy, il n'avait jamais été aussi dissipé. Remarque, lui il n'avait pas été laissé à lui-même, dans une montagne sauvage, à sept ans comme son frère.

**« Laisse-le s'démerder »** soupira Ace en continuant à marcher, son tuyau de métal posé sur son épaule. **« Au pire, on le récupère en rentrant »**. Sabo souffla à son tour, mais il avait faim alors il acquiesça et suivit le fils de Roger, laissant Luffy se débrouiller. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi fort que ses grands frères, mais il avait une chance de ouf alors bon … Il n'était cependant pas rassuré, la faute aux deux pirates rencontrés le matin même, alors il essayait de ralentir Ace en marchant lentement.

Luffy n'avait même pas remarqués que ses deux frères l'avaient laissé derrière. Il était bien trop occupé à regarder la libellule qui lui tournait autour pour faire gaffe à quoi que ce soit. Lorsque finalement elle s'envola, Luffy ne comprit pas pourquoi il était seul.

**« Sabo ? Ace ? »** Aucune réponse ne vint à son appel. Boudant d'avoir été laissé pour compte, Luffy partit dans la direction vers laquelle il pensait qu'ils marchaient avant que la libellule ne capte toute son attention. Il aurait vraiment voulu discuter plus avec Thatch. Les pirates étaient trop top. L'enfant caoutchouteux se demandait s'ils étaient comme Shanks et son équipage. Enfin, il ne pouvait définitivement pas être comme les pirates de Bluejam. Il espérait vraiment revoir Thatch et la tronche d'ananas, ils avaient l'air marrant. Avec un peu de chance, s'il embêtait suffisamment Ace et Sabo avec ça, il le laisserait aller leur parler. Sur cette pensée, il retourna à la recherche de ses frangins.

Assez étonnamment, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour les rattraper. Ils étaient devant clairière, planqués, attendant manifestement quelque chose.

**« Sabo! Ace! »** Il les appela en courant vers eux. **« Pourquoi vous m'avez laissés derrière ? »** bougonna le gosse.

**« Tais-toi, Luffy. »** Lui ordonna Ace, regardant attentivement les alentours.

**« Il arrive.»** Sabo resserra sa prise sur sa barre de fer.

**« Hein ? Qui ça ? »** Luffy pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas. Un léger grondement se fit entendre.

* * *

Thatch et Marco avaient finalement rencontrés un vieil homme sur la plage qui leur indiqua la bonne direction, se rendant lui-même dans la forêt, il accompagna les deux pirates. Sous la houlette de l'ancien, le cuisinier du Moby Dick pu trouver assez de fruits comestibles.

Marco avait pris la décision de ne pas chasser tout de suite, il était peu désireux d'avoir à se trimballer des cadavres d'animaux dans toute la forêt, alors qu'il suffisait qu'il s'occupe de cette tache sur le chemin du retour. Aux alentours de midi, ils débouchèrent sur une clairière donnant sur la falaise. En regardant en bas, Thatch vit deux des garçons rencontrés le matin même. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander où était passé le petit Luffy que celui-ci déboula en apostrophant ses frères. De ce qu'il put entendre, le nom des gosses étaient Sabo et Ace, restait maintenant à savoir qui était qui.

**« Il est là »** dit le vieil homme en regardant la scène. Marco le regarda confus, avant de regarder passait plus bas.

Dans la clairière, ils purent voir un tigre géant émerger des bois. Il était presque aussi grand que les arbres environnants, et il s'approchait dangereusement des gosses. Thatch prit peur pour les gamins et voulu sauter, avec Marco, pour les sauver, mais le vieil homme les en empêcha.

**« Regardez »** dit-il avant de reposer ses yeux sur le trio. Le tigre poussa un puissant rugissement, alors que le fils de Roger s'élançait vers lui.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par '**_**regarder'**_** ? »** exigea de savoir Thatch.

**« Ils se testent juste »** leur dit l'homme. **« Regardez juste »**

Les deux Shirohige ne furent guère convaincu par la réponse, mais ils décidèrent tout de même de suivre la demande de l'homme, au pire si les gosses se mettaient vraiment en danger, ils interviendraient.

* * *

**« J'y vais en premier ! »** prévint Ace tout en chargeant le tigre sortant des bois. Il courut droit devant lui avant d'esquiver aisément une attaque du fauve. **« Trop prévisible !** »

Ace se mit au niveau de la jambe du tigre, se servant de celle-ci pour sauter jusqu'au niveau de la tête du gros chat, tenant fermement sa barre de fer, il lui assena un violent coup sur le museau, le faisant grogner.

**« Alors, ça fait quoi ? »** ricana Ace avec un sourire en coin, qui ne dura pas, le fauve l'envoyant valser avec sa queue.

Alors qu'il se mouvait vers Ace, Sabo attira son attention en enroulant autour de son cou le fil de sa canne à pêche.

**« C'est moi que tu dois battre ! »** Il essayait de garder le contrôle sur le manche.** « Arrête de résister, abandonne ! »**

D'un coup sec, le tigre tira sur la canne, ramenant Sabo juste devant lui. Il envoya le petit noble rejoindre son frère d'un violent coup de patte. **« Sabo ! Ace ! »** Il ne restait plus que Luffy, qui se tenait debout au milieu de la clairière.

Avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, le tigre se jetait vers lui. L'enfant caoutchouc regardait avec de grands yeux le monstre. Il commença à reculer doucement.

**« M-merde ! »** Il faisait faire des moulinets à son bras. **« Gumo no Pistol ! »** et il envoya son poing caoutchouteux vers l'animal. L'attaque se retourna toutefois contre l'enfant qui se prit son propre poing en pleine face, l'envoyant à terre.

Le tigre s'élança vers Luffy qui ne pouvait pas bouger, la peur le paralysant.

**« ****Aaaa-Ahhhhhhh ****! »** L'enfant cria, alors que l'énorme monstre sautait sur lui, tous crocs et griffes dehors.

* * *

Sur la falaise, Marco était inquiet. Tout pirate qu'il était, il ne désirait pas voir trois gosses se faire écharper par un tigre sauvage.

**« Oi ! Le vieux ! **» Il héla l'homme, le doute perçant dans sa voix. **« On est sensés restés immobile devant ça ?! »**

**« Là, c'est clair qu'ils ont besoin d'aide ! »** ajouta Thatch, mais l'ancien les ignora, pointant simplement du doigt ce qui se passait plus bas.

* * *

**« NON, Luffy ! »** cria Ace en se relevant.

**« Magne ! »** hurla Sabo, et les deux coururent aussi vite qu'ils purent pour sauver leur petit frère.

Luffy criait, les yeux fermés, attendant de ressentir la douleur d'un coup qui ne vint jamais. Il rouvrit ses yeux, qui s'agrandir de stupeur, restant bloqué sur ses deux grands frères qui bloquait la patte titanesque.

**« Ace ! Sabo ! »** La surprise se peignait autant dans sa voix que sur son visage.

**« Il est lourd ! Et vraiment fort ! »** On sentait dans la voix de Sabo, l'effort que ça lui demandait de retenir la puissante patte.

**« Bordel ! On est pas encore assez fort »** Ace venait de se rendre compte que vaincre la bête était au-dessus de leur moyen. Sabo le regarda surpris, craignant que son frère n'abandonne. Il fut cependant rassurer lorsqu'il reprit la parole. **« Mais on peut pas perdre ! Les mecs, on y va ensemble ! »**

Sabo et Luffy se tournèrent vers lui, surpris, mais hochèrent la tête.

* * *

**« Oh, ça devient intéressant »** dit le vieil homme. Thatch aurait voulu l'étrangler, mais il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la scène qui se jouait sous lui. Il savait que ces garçons devaient quand même être assez forts pour être en mesure d'arrêter un coup puissant comme celui-ci.

Marco continuait d'observer la scène de son habituel regard endormi. Il se demandait juste qui étaient ces gosses et ce qu'ils foutaient dans cette montagne. Il faudrait leurs demander des précisions si les mômes survivaient.

* * *

Ace et Luffy courrait vers la forêt aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, ils avaient l'intention de tirer avantage du pouvoir de Luffy.

**« Vas-y, Sabo ! »** lança Ace à son frère.

**« Ok ! Hey, Tigrou ! »** Sabo commença à courir en sautant et criant autour de sa cible, espérant obtenir son attention. **« Regarde par-là ! » **Il lui tourna le dos et tapota son arrière train. **« Dis bonjour à mon cul ! »** Le tigre lâcha un grondement furieux et Sabo trouvant qu'il l'avait assez provoqué commença à courir pour sauver son précieux postérieur.

Pendant ce temps, Luffy préparait un gomu gomu no rocket.

**« Vas-y aussi loin que possible ! »** lui demanda Ace avant de se retourner vers la clairière. **« Sabo, par ici ! » **Ce dernier courrait avec tout ce qu'il avait dans la direction indiqué par le D.

**« J'y arriverais pas ! Il va me bouffeeeeeer ! »** Hurla Sabo, n'ayant cependant pas d'autre choix que de continuer à courir, le Tigre sur ses talons.

**« Tu peux le faire Sab' ! »** l'encouragea Ace **« Aussi loin que possible ! »**

Il se mit rapidement devant Luffy, qui était prêt à l'envoyer vers le monstre. Sabo courrait encore été toujours, n'osant pas regarder derrière lui.

**« T'es prêt Luffy ? »** lui demanda Ace, jetant un coup d'œil à son frangin.

**« OUAI ! » **lui répondit le D, un énorme sourire ornant son visage alors qu'il gardait un œil darder sur l'animal. Il commença l'attaque. **« Gomu gomu no … »**

**« … Rocket ! »** Hurla Ace alors qu'il s'envolait vers le tigre, tirant sa barre de fer et l'abattant durement sur la mâchoire du tigre, l'envoyant s'écraser au loin complètement sonné.

Les trois frères essayaient de retrouver leur souffle, un sourire de triomphe sur chaque visage. Luffy sortit en courant de la forêt, sautant dans tous les sens, poussant des exclamations de joies, Sabo le suivait, bien qu'il soit légèrement plus modéré dans son enthousiasme.

**« On l'a fait ! »** criait de joie le plus jeune des D. Ace souriait largement, l'adrénaline causé par l'attaque finale coulant toujours en lui.

Mais l'enfant de Roger ne pouvait pourtant pas relâcher tout la tension. Pendant tout le combat il n'avait pu se débarrasser de la désagréable impression qu'ils étaient observés …

* * *

_Et voilààà_

_Bon, honnêtement je suis pas fana de ma traduction, je suis beaucoup trop littérale et maladroite dans mes phrases. Et surtout j'ai un orthographe déplorable ... De facto, si ça tente quelqu'un de relire après moi ... Ma boite à mp est ouverte ! Promis, y'aura pleins de cookies !_

_Comme toujours, la nourriture des auteurs/traducteurs c'est les commentaires._

_Alors hésitez pas!_


	3. Petit mot - preview

_Hello ! Ça va bien ? ~_

_*oui oui, ceci était une tentative éhontée de faire comme si de rien n'était ...*_

_Alors, euhm, ça fait un bail hein ?_

_Milles excuses, sincèrement, pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire et qui attendaient le deuxième chapitre depuis ... quelques mois ?_

_J'ai été prise de courts par quelques éléments personnels ( bon autant le dire, la mort de mon disque dur, des chapitres traduits, une flemme monstrueuse de tout refaire, puis les cours, puis la flemme ET SURTOUT le Nanowrimo qui m'a bouffé tout mon mois de novembre... ), MAIS, je n'abandonnes pas TWOC._

_Les publications reprennent à hauteur d'une par semaine pour les vacances et au moins une toutes les deux semaines en période de cours. Le prochain chapitre arrive dés mercredi. Et voilà un aperçu :_

* * *

Thatch ne pouvait détourner le regard de la scène. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir prendre leur indépendance et sa mâchoire touchait le sol alors que son cerveau se remettait doucement de ce qu'il venait de voir. Marco n'était pas en reste. Son expression donnait l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Les trois gosses avaient-ils réellement mis à terre cet énorme tigre ? Cela semblait totalement improbable, même si cela était le cas. Ils l'avaient bien vu.

Marco fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits, lorsqu'il remarqua le vieil homme souriant à côté de lui, comme s'il n'avait fait aucun doute qu'ils étaient capables de vaincre le monstre. Marco réalisa qu'il n'avait probablement jamais douté de leurs capacités il leur avait demandé de regarder le combat jusqu'au bout après tout.

**« Allons-y »** dit-il, donnant un coup de coude au pauvre commandant de la quatrième division, dont la bouche semblait définitivement cassé.

**«Où allons-nous ? » **demanda le roux. Son cerveau n'avait clairement pas reconnecté.

**« J'ai quelques questions pour ces gosses, »** dit-il simplement. Thatch regarda les enfants qui sautaient dans tous les sens, se félicitant du travail accompli. Hochant la tête, les deux commandants sautèrent en bas de la falaise, atterrissant souplement sur leurs pieds. Marco aurait juré avoir entendu le vieil homme murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à un **« bonne chance »****,** mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr.

**« ****Ce était ****un spectacle ****assez impressionnant****,** **» **commenta Marco avec un sourire paresseux.

* * *

_A mercredi o/_

_*se casse en courant*_

_Ps: Vous êtes des fous, vraiment. Vous vous rendez compte qu'avec un petit prologue et un chapitre vous avez mis 32 reviews, 34 follow et 21 favoris ? Vive la France o/  
_


	4. Chapitre 2

_Hey !_

_Ça va bien ?_

_Depuis le temps ... Pour tout vous dire, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis professionnels, de santé ou simplement de motivation. J'ai repris la traduction doucement en début d'été et nous voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre. À l'heure actuelle, j'ai un chapitre et demi d'avance, et je pense sortir chaque chapitre lorsque celui d'après est traduit ; pour pouvoir me laisser une marge de sécurité et pouvoir surtout poster quelque chose en attendant._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Thatch ne pouvait détourner le regard de la scène. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir prendre leur indépendance et sa mâchoire touchait le sol alors que son cerveau se remettait doucement de ce qu'il venait de voir. Marco n'était pas en reste. Son expression donnait l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Les trois gosses avaient-ils réellement mis à terre cet énorme tigre ? Cela semblait totalement improbable, même si cela était le cas. Ils l'avaient bien vu.

Marco fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits, lorsqu'il remarqua le vieil homme souriant à côté de lui, comme s'il n'avait fait aucun doute qu'ils étaient capables de vaincre le monstre. Marco réalisa qu'il n'avait probablement jamais douté de leurs capacités, il leur avait demandé de regarder le combat jusqu'au bout après tout.

« Allons-y » dit-il, donnant un coup de coude au pauvre commandant de la quatrième division, dont la bouche semblait définitivement cassée.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda le roux. Son cerveau n'avait clairement pas reconnecté.

« J'ai quelques questions pour ces gosses, » dit-il simplement. Thatch regarda les enfants qui sautaient dans tous les sens, se félicitant du travail accompli. Hochant la tête, les deux commandants sautèrent en bas de la falaise, atterrissant souplement sur leurs pieds. Marco aurait juré avoir entendu le vieil homme murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « bonne chance », mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr.

« C'était un spectacle assez impressionnant, » commenta Marco avec un sourire paresseux

* * *

Ace fut le premier à tourner la tête après avoir entendu le Phoenix. Il venait de juste de comprendre qu'il avait été observé tout du long de leur combat. Il se maudit silencieusement et Sabo se tint devant Luffy, ressentant le besoin de protéger son petit frère.

Sabo les reconnut comme les pirates qu'ils avaient rencontrés le matin même sur la plage. Il se demanda à combien s'élevaient les chances de tomber accidentellement sur eux dans cette immense jungle. Peut-être avaient-ils été suivis ? Mais il n'avait rien ressenti de tels pourtant, chose qu'il était capable de faire en général. Quand votre grand-père était Genkotsu no Garp, courir vite, se cacher et savoir quand quelqu'un vous traquait était des notions essentielles à votre survie.

« Vous nous suiviez ou quoi ? » Demanda brusquement Ace, tenant son Bo devant lui en prévision.

« Du calme, gamin, » répondit Marco, levant les mains en signe d'apaisement, essayant de calme l'enfant. « On vous veut aucun mal. »

« Et on n'était certainement pas en train de vous suivre, » ajouta Thatch. « Un vieil homme qu'on a rencontré sur la plage nous a guidés au travers de la forêt, faut qu'on réapprovisionne le bateau en fruits et autres. On vient juste de vous vous, c'tout. »

« C'possible, oui, » déclara Sabo, les soupçons encore clairement marqués sur son visage. Même s'ils voulaient tous trois devenirs des pirates, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient prêts à prendre au mot n'importe qui. Après tout, ils avaient une assez mauvaise expérience des relations avec le genre adulte. L'incident avec Bluejam était toujours frais dans leurs esprits. Enfin, dans ceux d'Ace et de Sabo en tout cas. Rien ne semblait marquer Luffy très longtemps.

« Shishishishi, on était impressionnant hein ? » Interpella Luffy, un sourire dantesque s'étirant sur son visage.

« Impressionnant, oui » approuva Thatch avec un sourire. « Vous êtes des gosses assez forts, qui vous a appris à vous battre ? »

« On s'est entraînés seuls. » Rétorqua l'enfant de Roger.« On s'est entraînés seuls. « On est parfaitement capable de prendre soin de nous. » Marco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en entendant cela.

« Hm, et vos parents, yoi, » dit-il « Ils ne prennent pas soin de vous ? »

« On n'en a pas. » Sonna la réponse d'Ace, tenant toujours son Bo en menace silencieuse. Ce n'était pas là la totale vérité. Il savait que les parents de Sabo étaient en vie, mais ils ne comptaient pas vraiment depuis que Sabo avait fui de chez lui. C'était des gens horribles de toute façon.

« Vraiment personne pour s'occuper de vous ? » Insista Marco. Il commençait à réellement se sentir concerné par eux.

« Dadan est censée s'occuper de nous, » exposa gaiement Luffy.

« Dadan ? » Demanda Thatch.

« Uh-huh » approuva l'enfant élastique d'un hochement de tête. « Ce sont des bandits des montagnes ! Jiji m'a laissé avec eux. Et Ace et Sabo étaient déjà là, Shishishishi ! » Les deux pirates se regardèrent avec un regard interloqué.

« Enfin, c'est pas vraiment vos affaires, » grogna Ace, avant de frapper la tête de Luffy pour lâcher des infos pareilles.

« Aie ! Ace, t'es trop méchant ! »

« Tais-toi, pleurnichard ! » Le gronda le fils de Roger. « T'avais pas qu'à leur dire tout ça ! »

« Mais ils ont demandé, et ils ne vont pas nous faire de mal ! » Tenta d'expliquer le plus jeune. Sabo soupira. Luffy était vraiment trop naïf et crédule, mais ses intuitions sur les gens n'étaient jamais erronées. C'était presque comme si d'un seul regard leur petit frère pouvait juger le vrai caractère des gens.

Marco, pour sa part, était intrigué par la logique de Luffy. Ils les avaient rencontrés seulement une fois, et ce, pendant une très courte rencontre, et quand bien même il n'avait pas l'intention de blesser les garçons, il n'y avait rien pour le prouver.

« Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'on ne vous fera rien ? » Se surprit-il à demander. Ace commença à grogner, lui rappelant un bébé tigre. Luffy planta son regard dans celui endormi de Marco, sans sourciller un moment.

« Instinct » annonça simplement l'enfant, comme si la réponse allait de soi.

« Les instincts de Luffy sont toujours vérifiés, » renchérit Sabo, non seulement pour eux, mais aussi pour le rappeler à Ace.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Thatch avec un sourire. « Ça donne une idée de comment vous êtes arrivés là. »

« Bon, » dit Ace fatigué de devoir attendre et désirant ardemment quitter les pirates. Il savait que les intuitions de Luffy ne leur avaient jamais causé de tort, mais il n'avait toujours pas confiance en ces gars. Il n'avait confiance en personne, enfin pas encore du moins. « On a encore de la chasse à faire Y'a pas moyen que cette chose soit vraiment morte. »

« On ne le mange pas ? » S'étonna Sabo, en regardant le tigre inconscient. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment prévu quoi faire avec le monstre. Ils l'avaient battu, pour sûr, et la logique voulait qu'il le mange. Mais il était énorme et eux trois, ils ne pourraient pas le porter.

Ça va nous donner une indigestion. » Ace fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas tuer le tigre. Bien sûr, ils l'avaient vaincu, mais il savait aussi que s'ils le gardaient en vie alors ils pourraient se battre à nouveau. Ils pourraient l'utiliser pour devenir plus forts.

« Il est midi passé, et on n'a pas vraiment attrapé autre chose pour le moment. » Essaya de raisonner Sabo. Il voulait juste manger, et il se foutait un peu de savoir si c'était un tigre, un ours, ou même un sanglier du moment qu'il y avait quelque chose qui rentrait dans son estomac.

« Hé ! Pourquoi on ne demande pas à Thatch et à la tête d'ananas de nous aider ? » Suggéra l'enfant élastique avec son grand sourire fermement en place sur son visage. « En échange, on partage ce qu'on attrape avec vous ! »

Le bien nommé tête d'ananas fronça les sourcils. « Je m'appelle Marco ! »

« Mais tes cheveux ressemblent à un ananas, » dit-il, inclinant la tête sur le côté, l'air confus.

« Luffy, il est impoli de nommer les gens par leur apparence » observa Sabo. Luffy fit la moue avant de regarder Thatch et Marco, attendant une réponse.

« Ça ne nous dérange pas d'aider, » dit Thatch en donnant un coup de coude à son ami avec un sourire narquois. « N'est-ce pas tête d'ananas ? » Marco menotta la tête du quatrième commandant avec ses bras.

« Bien sûr » répondit-il aux garçons, il ignora totalement les pleurnicheries de Thatch. « On a besoin de chasser pour nous, de toute façon. »

« C'est ça ! » Acquiesça son comparse. « Alors, vous nous montrez ce qu'il y a de bon à manger dans le coin ? »

Ils quittèrent la clairière, afin de trouver une prise plus raisonnable. Ils apprirent que Thatch était l'un des cuisiniers de leur équipage. Luffy n'avait donc aucun problème pour parler à l'homme des meilleures choses que l'on trouvait à manger dans la forêt.

* * *

Shirohige étant assis sur son siège habituel, il regardait ses fils se hâter pour remplir les cales afin qu'ils puissent à nouveau lever l'ancre. Parmi ses enfants présents sur le navire, il remarqua que ni Thatch ni Marco n'étaient présents.

« Izou, » appela-t-il. L'okama vint à sa rencontre.

« Qu'y at-il, Oyaji ? » demanda le commandant.

« Marco et Thatch ne sont pas encore rentrés ? »

« Je ne les ai pas vus, » Izou fronça ses sourcils maquillés. « Ils sont partis ce matin trouver de la nourriture, il me semble ? » Le capitaine hocha la tête.

« Tu veux que j'aille les chercher ? » demanda le travesti. Il devina que son père se faisait quelques soucis. Ils n'auraient normalement pas dû mettre si longtemps pour recueillir ce dont ils avaient besoin et ils pouvaient avoir des ennuis si Garp était sur l'ile en ce moment.

« Non, je suis sûr qu'ils rentreront vite. » L'homme ne voulait pas envoyer un autre de ses hommes se perdre dans la jungle.

« Bien, Oyaji. » Izou retourna aider à la préparation du navire.

* * *

« Whoa ! C'était incroyable ! » Luffy s'extasiait comme un beau diable en regardant Marco dévier l'attaque sans même bouger. Un bon coup de poing et l'animal était à terre.

« Comment t'as fait ça ? » Sabo le regarda les yeux ronds. Ace était également stupéfait, mais faisait de monstrueux efforts pour en rien laisser paraitre.

« Haki » répondit simplement le blond, avant de vérifier que l'animal fut bien mort pour le balancer sur son épaule. Ils avaient déjà récupéré beaucoup de viande pour le dîner des garçons et réapprovisionné les réserves vides du navire. Lui et Thatch avaient regardé impressionner par la façon dont les garçons avaient descendu chaque animal avec facilité.

« Vous pouvez nous apprendre ? » demanda Luffy avec excitation alors qu'ils se rendaient vers la maison dans les arbres, les deux ainés en tête.

« Il ne peut être appris par tout le monde » Marco lui a dit « tout le monde ne peut l'utiliser, le Haki »

« Donc, c'est comme un mystérieux pouvoir mystique » s'exclama l'enfant, faisant rire les corsaires.

« Oui, quelque chose comme ça, » approuva Marco.

"Restez-vous pour manger ?" demanda poliment Sabo, après tout ils avaient aidé pour la chasse. Thatch regarda Ace qui semblait le seul encore mal à l'aise en leur présence. Il appréciait réellement de parler aux gosses, mais ne voulait pas être la cause d'une bagarre entre les frères.

« C'est OK, si vous voulez. » dit Ace rapidement, sentant l'hésitation de l'homme. Bien qu'il ne soit pas encore totalement confiant envers eux.

« Eh bien, si nous ne dérangeons pas, nous restons. » La réponse de Marco rencontra bien vite les applaudissements du plus jeune qui ne désirait qu'entendre plus d'histoires sur leurs aventures en mer.

« Je reviens vite » Ace s'éloigna en donnant à Marco et Thatch un regard qui promettait souffrance et malheur si l'un d'entre eux osait faire du mal à ses frères alors qu'il était parti. Avant de prendre sa proie, un ours et en les laissant dans les bois une fois de plus.

« Où est-ce qu'il va ? » demanda Thatch alors qu'il regardait le garçon prendre congé.

« Il apporte le déjeuner à Dadan et aux autres bandits, » leur dit Luffy.

Sabo laissa tomber leur capture du jour, un sanglier, et commencer à le préparer pour la cuisson. Ne voulant pas se sentir inutile Marco commença la collecte du bois pour le feu avec Luffy. Thatch resta avec Sabo et parla des meilleures façons de faire cuire un sanglier sauvage.

* * *

Ace fit son chemin au travers de la jungle jusqu'au repaire des bandits. L'air renfrogné ne quitta jamais son visage, mais à l'intérieur, il ne pouvait pas cesser de se préoccuper de Sabo et Luffy. Il ne voulait pas vraiment les laisser seuls avec ces pirates, mais quelqu'un devait bien apporter la nourriture à Dadan et aux autres.

Luffy était trop confiant pour son propre bien, mais Ace savait qu'il avait une assez bonne intuition quand il devait juger les gens, il n'était pas complètement naïf. Ace ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il avait trouvé un peu intéressant, et Thatch avait eu quelques histoires assez intéressantes. Il ne pouvait pas cesser de s'inquiéter pourtant. Bien sûr, tout allait bien en ce moment, mais s'ils découvraient qui était son père ? Ils le haïraient alors, et s'ils ont blessaient Sabo et Luffy pour être ses frères ? Toutes ces possibilités s'entrechoquèrent dans sa tête et il se retrouva devant la tanière des bandits sans s'en rendre compte. Secouant toutes ses pensées négatives il a apporté l'ours à l'un des bandits, il n'a pas vraiment attention à qui il était.

« Ici », dit-il, laissant là la proie alors qu'il retournait à la cabane. Il ne voulait pas parler, il voulait juste revenir vite et s'assurer que ses frères étaient en bon état.

* * *

Thatch faisait cuire la viande sur le feu pendant qu'ils attendaient Ace. Il avait dû arrêter Luffy, trois fois, d'essayer de manger la viande crue. Le gamin était clairement impatient de manger. Finalement, Marco se dévoua pour distraire les garçons, à savoir Luffy avec des histoires de leur récente aventure sur la Grand Line.

« Vraiment ?! » s'excita Luffy alors que Marco avait atteint le point culminant de l'histoire. Les yeux du petit garçon étaient pratiquement des étoiles.

« Vraiment. »

Bientôt revint d'à travers les arbres. Luffy lui sourit en guise de salutation, tandis que Sabo lui envoya un sourire narquois.

« Juste à temps, la viande est presque cuite. »

« D'accord » et le garçon alla s'assoir aux côtés de Luffy et Sabo. Marco lui adressa un sourire paresseux avant de revenir à l'histoire.

« Maintenant, où en étais-je ? » Marco demanda pensivement.

« Vous venez de nous dire à propos du courant géant qui mène à l'île du ciel ! » lui rappela Luffy.

« Ah oui, le Knock-up Stream » Marco continua donc son épopée.

« J'suis plein … » grogna Sabo, en se frottant le ventre plein. Ace était dans un état similaire, posé à côté de Sabo et rota.

Thatch sourit ; heureux que les garçons eussent apprécié sa cuisine. Marco regardait d'un air halluciné Luffy continuer à avaler chaque morceau de nourriture qui passait à sa portée. C'était fou. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre où Luffy mettait tout cela. S'ils avaient pensé qu'Ace et Sabo étaient des puits sans fond, alors ce gamin était un trou noir.

« Comment peut-il encore manger ? » demanda avec étonnement Marco. Luffy fit une pause et donna à l'homme un grand sourire avant d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée.

« Luffy est toujours comme ça, » explicita Ace vu que Luffy ne semblait pas enclin à donner une vraie réponse. Repus et somnolant semblaient être la recette pour faire parler le garçon. « Sabo a une théorie bizarre à ce sujet. »

« Oh, quelle est-elle ? » demanda Thatch, en regardant vers le garçon aux cheveux blonds.

« Eh bien, Luffy utilise beaucoup d'énergie », leur dit Sabo. « Vous avez probablement remarqué qu'il ne peut pas rester assis pendant encore une minute. Même quand il est en train de manger ses bras sont partout et il est pratiquement en train de rebondir là où il se trouve ».

« Ouais, » approuva le premier commandant, « Mais cela n'explique pas comment il peut s'envoyer tellement nourriture, son estomac devrait tout de même craqué à un moment. »

« hnn » Sabo hocha la tête en accord. « Ce serait vrai, si Luffy était normal."

« Il n'est pas normal ? » Thatch le regarda, l'air confus.

« J'ai mangé le Gomu Gomu no Mi ! » rigola Luffy « Maintenant, je suis un homme de caoutchouc, Shishishishi ! »

« Un fruit du démon ? Marco regarda Ace s'asseoir et étirer le visage de Luffy pour leur montrer. « Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Il était à Shanks. Je l'ai mangé par accident ».

« Par accident ?" Thatch ne savait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait accidentellement manger un fruit du démon ; mais Luffy était un enfant qui mangeait tout ce qu'il voyait, donc s'était plus que possible au final.

« Ouais, c'était dégueu comme tous en plus," lui dit Luffy tout en faisant une grimace. Marco rit. Il comprenait, son propre fruit avait un gout ignoble également.

« Eh bien, les garçons, c'était amusant, mais nous ferions mieux de ramener ces provisions au navire » dit Thatch en ramassant un des animaux qu'ils avaient chassés plus tôt. Marco lui emboita le pas.

« Awwww, mais je veux entendre plus d'histoires, » gémit Luffy, ce qui lui a valu un grand coup sur la tête par Ace.

« Ne soit pas un pleurnicheur, » grogna le noiraud.

« Je ne le suis pas ! » rétorqua Luffy tout en se frottant la tête.

« Dites le garçon est-ce qui, » Marco s'interrompit. « Nous allons être ici pendant un certain temps, nos navires sont grands, Yoi. Ça va prendre un certain temps pour réapprovisionner le tout. On va devoir faire beaucoup plus de chasses, bien sûr, nous ne serons pas les seuls membres d'équipage à chasser, mais vous êtes assez forts, yoi. »

« Vous voulez que nous vous aidions à chasser ? » demanda l'ainé. Il pouvait voir où cette conversation allait, mais il ne savait pas s'ils pouvaient vraiment leur faire confiance, et il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas chasser gratuitement non plus.

« Pourquoi pas ? En échange, vous pouvez venir sur le navire et visiter si vous le souhaitez. J'peux même faire de la cuisine pour vous. »

« Vraiment !? » cria pratiquement Luffy. Sabo soupira. Ces pirates avaient appris la faiblesse de Luffy si facilement.

« Ouais. Et je pourrais vous dire plus d'histoires. Oyaji pourrait aussi et ses histoires sont beaucoup plus excitantes que les miennes. »

Ace soupira ; il semblait qu'ils n'allaient pas avoir le choix. Avec la façon dont les yeux de Luffy brillaient, il savait que leur petit frère irait avec ou sans eux, et il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il laisse Luffy sur un bateau pirate livrer à lui-même. Bien qu'il pouvait dire que Sabo serait plutôt allé demander de l'argent en échange, ils économisaient pour leur propre bateau pirate après tout.

« Très bien, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions quelque chose de mieux à faire, » se radoucit Ace.

« YOSH ! » Luffy applaudit, en sautillant partout. Sabo et Ace regardaient leur frère tendrement. Ils les embêtaient un peu, mais au moins Luffy était heureux.

Marco et Thatch rirent à l'enthousiasme du garçon en caoutchouc. Maintenant, ils avaient juste à s'assurer que tout était bon pour le paternel. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'il y aurait de problèmes, mais ils préféraient prévenir tout de même le concerné.

« Nous vous verrons demain, alors » Marco et lui ramassèrent les carcasses.

« Vous retrouverez votre chemin jusqu'à la plage ? » les questionna Sabo d'un air ensommeillé. Le temps de chasser, de préparer le diner et d'enfin se restaurer, la nuit avait déjà étalé ses étoiles et son voile noir.

« Nous nous en sortirons, Yoi » assura le blond « Vous trois dormez un peu. Nous vous verrons demain. »

« Kay ... » Sabo bâilla, avant de se diriger vers la maison suspendue. Luffy commençait s'endormir aussi maintenant que l'excitation était redescendue. Ace saisi son petit frère et l'aida à grimper, ne voulant pas le voir tomber de l'échelle pour s'être endormi brusquement.

« Bonne nuit, » leur chantonna Thatch alors qu'ils retournaient dans la forêt à la recherche de la plage.

"Nuit ... Thatch ... tête d'ananas ..." grommela Luffy avant de s'endormir complètement. Ace sourit tendrement aux deux idiots avant de tomber endormi sur son oreiller.

* * *

La plupart l'équipage était allé au lit déjà, mis à part le capitaine et ses commandants.

« Désolé, Oyaji, » Marco présenta ses excuses. « Nous avons rencontré des gosses assez intéressants yoi. »

« Oh ? » Barbe blanche marqua son intérêt pour en entendre plus.

« Mmhmm, » appuya Thatch, il remit le sanglier qu'il avait à Vista qui se proposait de s'en occuper de sorte que les deux commandants pourraient converser librement avec leur capitaine.

« Vous étiez en train de jouer avec des enfants ? » demanda Izou incrédule, l'imaginait très bien Thatch ainsi, mais Marco aussi, cela l'étonnait.

« Oui, il y en avait trois, yoi » Marco hocha la tête, marchant jusqu'à la chaise de Shirohige pour pouvoir parler à leur père plus facilement. Thatch lui emboita le pas avec un grand sourire.

« Oh oui, ils étaient assez mignons aussi, » dit-il. « L'un d'eux, Luffy, était une petite boule d'énergie, rebondissant. Vous auriez dû voir le regard son visage quand il a découvert que nous étions des pirates, on aurait dit qu'il était mort et monté au ciel. » Le géant se mit à rire, le son résonna dans tout le navire.

« Qu'en est-il des deux autres ? » il demanda intéressé par la mini-aventure que ses fils avaient eue.

« Eh bien, il a Sabo, qui semblait paranoïaque au début, mais il était assez intelligent pour un enfant de son âge. Je pense qu'il était environ dix ans, Yoi », déclara Marco. « Si je devais lui donner un titre, je dirais qu'il est probablement le gardien de la paix dans leur petit groupe. »

« Oh oui, » convenu Thatch. « Il a réprimandé Ace pour avoir été grossier. »

« GURARARA ! » Whitehead rit. « Qu'en est-il de celui-là ? »

« Eh bien, je pourrais dire qu'il n'aime pas les pirates, ou peut-être juste les adultes en général, » lui dit plus sérieusement Thatch. « Il ne nous a pas fait confiance du tout. Je veux dire que je ne peux pas le blâmer pour cela. Il est un enfant, et nous sommes des pirates après tout, mais il y avait juste quelque chose hors de tout cela. » Whitebeard se fit pensif à cela.

« Ça sonne comme un enfant capricieux pour moi, » commenta Namur, le commandant de la huitième division.

« Il y a autre chose, je pense », dit Marco. « Ils n'ont pas de parents. Les trois sont élevés par des bandits de montagne, Yoi ... »

« Où sont supposé l'être, » se rappela Thatch. « Ils vivent seuls dans une maison dans les arbres dans les montagnes. »

« C'est inquiétant, » souleva Shirohige d'un air pensif. Il n'avait pas encore répondu à ces enfants, mais ses fils avaient l'air de les apprécier.

« Ils ont l'air assez capables » commenta Haruta, dans l'espoir d'aider à apaiser les inquiétudes de leur père.

« Ils le sont » assura Thatch, « Marco et moi les avons vus descendre un tigre géant à eux seuls. »

« Sérieusement !? » les commandants étaient en état de choc, tandis que leur capitaine explosa encore plus de rire.

« De plus, nous leur avons dit qu'ils pouvaient venir et visiter le bateau, yoi » informa Marco, Shirohige sourit à ses fils.

« Très bien, je voudrais rencontrer ces enfants moi-même,» Newgate leur assura qu'il n'y voyait aucun problème. « On dirait que vous avez eu journée assez longue. Allez-vous coucher mes fils »

« Très bien », dis Marco avec un sourire et un clin d'œil. « 'Nuit père »

« Bonne nuit, » entonna également Thatch alors que lui et Marco partir se coucher.

* * *

_Et voilà ! à bientôt_


End file.
